2017 Events in Philippine television
This is a list of events taking place in 2017 related to Philippine television. January * January 30 – Solar Entertainment Corporation aired the live coverage of Miss Universe 2016 together with ABS-CBN, FBN, TV5, GMA and IBC. February * February 14–15 – The Digital TV Summit was held in Novotel Manila, Quezon City. * February 28 – Light Network became the first broadcaster to completely switch off its analog transmission. Digital transmission began the following day. March * March 2–3 – TV Patrol celebrated its 30th anniversary, becoming the longest-running Filipino news program in the Philippines, since it premiered in 1987. * March 5 – Maymay Entrata of Cagayan de Oro was hailed as the Big Winner of Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7. * March 11 – Noven Belleza of Victorias City, Negros Occidental was hailed as It's Showtime's Tawag ng Tanghalan Grand Champion. * March 31 – Michelle Arceo of Mandaluyong City was crowned as the first ever Gandang Filipina of Wowowin. April * April 9 – Awra Briguela of Las Piñas won as the first Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids Season 1 grand champion. * April 10 – Sky Cable, Sky Direct & Destiny Cable was dropped with Solar Entertainment Corporation cable channels: Basketball TV, Jack TV, CT, Solar Sports & NBA Premium TV allegedly due to Sky Cable's unpaid carriage fees. The dispute was occurred just in time for the start of the 2017 NBA playoffs which been held five days later. In addition, Solar terminates the programming invoving the boxing matches of Manny Pacquiao, the free-to-air and radio broadcasting rights to Pacquiao's matches with GMA Network and its radio broadcasting arm was not unaffected by this. * April 21 – President Rodrigo Duterte signs an act regarding the renewal of the television and radio franchises of GMA Network, Inc. for another 25 years in order to provide free public service time equivalent of 10% of all its ad time to the government to relay important public announcements and warnings as well as requiring to make closed captioning available for its programs. Rival network ABS-CBN Corporation also plans to filed a renewal for their television and radio franchises following the network was critical by the president for its twisting news reports as well as failing to provide the airtime he had paid for during his election campaign in 2016. May * May 27 – JC Teves, Debbie Then, Kim Cruz and Arturo Daza were named as the four new myx VJs at the end of MYX VJ Search 2017. * May 30 – Angela Lehmann from Bicol was declared as the grand winner of Philippines' Next Top Model: High Street competition. June * June 4 – Wacky Kiray won the first season of I Can Do That! * June 10 **Jhon Clyd Talili emerged as the grand champion of Tawag ng Tanghlan Kids that spanned for three months. **Subzero Boys emerged as the grand champion of My Little Contestant Subzero that spanned for three months. * June 28 – Maureen Wroblewitz, representing the Philippines, was declared as the grand winner of ''Asia's Next Top Model'' (cycle 5). July * July 2 – GMA Network broadcasts the boxing match between Manny Pacquiao and Australian boxer Jeff Horn, billed as the "Battle of Brisbane", which took place at Suncorp Stadium in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. This will be the only Manny Pacquiao's fight to be under the new production ownership of the concert promoter ALV Events International, it is the only Pacquiao fight to be aired exclusively on the said network after they cut ties with Solar Entertainment following the bout against Jessie Vargas in November 2016 and it will be the last Pacquiao fight to broadcast on the network after 11 years. The boxing match was also broadcast live on the network's radio station DZBB-AM and the network of RGMA radio stations nationwide; Nine Media Corporation (through its subsidary Sky Cable) has also sub-licensed the live broadcast of the fight to all cable and satellite broadcasting affiliates nationwide via pay-per-view; the network also announced that they will broadcast the next bout against Lucas Matthysse next year via tape-delay on its mother network and its rebroadcast on their networks S+A and FBN Sports TV. * July 14 – Sarah Lahbati and Richard Gutierrez are engaged. She wears an engagement ring in Switzerland during Its Gutz to be a Gutierrez on E! * July 30 – Jona Soquite of Davao City won as the first The Voice Teens 1 grand champion. August * August 1 – MTVph was launched on all cable/satellite providers in the Philippines. It is co-owned by Viacom International Media Networks Asia and Solar Entertainment Corporation. * August 21 **''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' celebrated its 100th week on television. **''Jackie Chan's City Hero'' celebrated its 100th week on television. September * September 28 **''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' celebrated its 2nd anniversary on television. **''Jackie Chan's City Hero'' celebrated its 2nd anniversary on television. * September 30 – Julia Gonowon of Camarines Sur was crowned as the first ever Miss Millennial Philippines 2017 of noontime show, Eat Bulaga!. October * October 13 – TV5 Network Inc. rebrands its sporting division to ESPN 5 as part of a partnership with The Walt Disney Company and Hearst Corporation, the co-owners of ESPN Inc. the rebranding was held to coinciding with the start of the 2017 PBA Governors' Cup Finals. Prior to the TV5-ESPN partnership, the ESPN branding was formerly used by Fox Networks Group Asia before rebranded to Fox Sports Asia in 2014.Isaga, JP (October 12, 2017). ESPN returns to Philippine TV with TV5 partnership Rappler. Retrieved October 12, 2017. * October 30 – Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation signs on its full digital transmission after a set of test broadcasts; later on November 8, the new station ID was debuted featuring some clips from old IBC programs (excluding programming from the network's primetime blocks (Viva Entertainment's VTV on IBC/Viva TV on IBC, TV5 Network Inc.'s AKTV and Asian Television Content Corporation's ATC @ IBC) as well as some old station IDs from 1975 to 1990 and 1994 onwards (including 1990–92 during Islands TV 13 era). November * November 4 – Karen Ibasco was crowned as Miss Earth 2017 held at Mall of Asia Arena, Pasay City. December * December 5 – Ika-6 na Utos celebrated its first anniversary on television. * December 20 – GMA Network and GMA News TV signs on its full-time digital transmissions. * December 31 ** CT officially ceased broadcasting due to low viewership. The closure was announced by Solar a day before the air. ** Dream Satellite TV officially ceased its operations. References Category:Television in the Philippines Category:2017 in Philippine television Category:Philippine television-related lists